new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanguri People
"None the braver!" The Vanguri are a semi-nomadic people that live in the large area that is called 'the Sea of Vanguri', which is named after them. Despite having a different lifestyle, the Vanguri consider themselves Cho and take pride in their history, fighting alongside of their Cho brethren. Due to past conflicts with the Wakumi and their allies, the Vanguri are less welcoming to most Taika outsiders. For this reason, they don't tend to like to communicate with Taika or in their language. History The origin of the Vanguri is very vague. Scholars still have various debates if the Vanguri were subjected locals when the Cho invaded the region. Or if there was a slow but gradual progress where the Cho started to adapt semi-nomadic lifestyles to truly gain dominion over the wide plains. Whether it had has been, the earliest records about the Vanguri are from the Cho scholar, Magni Cho of the Thorsteinn lineage. Magni wrote various works about the Vanguri, depicting their lifestyle and various different traditions and habits that are unique to them. The earliest depiction of Vanguri in literature is in the year 178 ADS. About a Vanguri chieftain by the name of Theodred of the Cynefrith clan. This supposed Theodred had a daughter who would wed the jarl of the Birgir jarldom. After that, the various Vanguri clans appear in various entries and works. Usually fighting alongside the forces of the jarldom of Birgir. But also becoming hired by the various other Cho jarls. This would spread some of the knowledge and mastery that the Vanguri have over to the other parts of the Cho heartlands. Despite the Vanguri have been loyal subjects to the jarl of Birgir, and thus by extension to the Cho clan leaders, they haven’t always seen eye to eye with each other. While each Vanguri clan had and still have their own territory, tension and friction have occurred various times. These tensions have led various times to feuds that resulted into small skirmishes between the participating Vanguri clans before the dispute would be resolved by the jarl of Birgir or between the partaking Vanguri clans. Vanguri Clans There are various Vanguri clans. They each own their respective territory in the jarldom of Birgir as having their own leaders. The following clans are considered the four major Vanguri clans. There are around a dozen more, but these are smaller in size as influence. Each Vanguri clan isn’t lead by a jarl or thegn. Instead, they go by chieftains. Chieftains are predominantly male. The exception of a woman becoming a leader of a Vanguri clan is accepted under certain situations. Such as when the previous chieftain had no male heirs or the male heir(s) are incapable of providing decent leadership. The four most prominent Vanguri clans: * The Cynefrith Clan * The Wycin Clan * The Hylrborg Clan * The Ylfing Clan Traditions It is said that a Vanguri learns how to ride a horse before he or she learns how to walk. This is perhaps be an exaggeration but it certainly is a testimony of their horsemanship. For what the Wolf and Raven are for the Hon and Sarutobi people, the horse is considered the mascot and pride of the Vanguri. Another difference is that the Vanguri hold Audhild in a larger respect than many of the other Chonobi gods. Rite of Passage The Vanguri have their own rites of passage. Even despite their skills and knowledge, it isn’t easy to grow up within a Vanguri clan. When younglings get sick, they get treatment from the clan’s elders, herbalists and shamans. But some don’t make it. Those who do reach the age of 16 years, are required to make a pilgrimage to one of the shrines of Audhild at the mountain range, that owns its name to the goddess. In case that a Vanguri isn’t able to perform this pilgrimage, they are required to spend a night up. A sacrifice has to be given to Audhild while the respective youngling is required to stay up all night, praying and in pondering. Usually, the youngling request the aid of another Cho to help them through the night. Once completing the rite, the respective individual has a claim on the heirlooms of his or her family - when the previous owner perishes. Broken Straws Due to the lifestyle and importance of the horse, the Vanguri have a tradition that is called ‘Broken Straws’. Not everybody wants or is cut out for the lifestyle of the Vanguri. Despite the various methods that the Vanguri have to ease those who can’t travel by horseback, the ‘Broken Straws’ are sometimes left at the various cities that can be found within the jarldom of Birgir. There is, however, a distinction, as those who are left aren’t looked at with disdain. Those who leave or betray their clan and people, however, will earn the hatred of their clan. Forsaking one’s honour and risking their chance of entering the afterlife. Vanguri Shamans The Vanguri aren’t no strangers to temples, shrines or priests to the Chonobi gods. To appease to the gods, the Vanguri have shamans. These shamans aren’t dedicated to one god or goddess unlike various priests. They are men and women of usually older age, who have knowledge over herbs and medicines. They are responsible for teaching the young and advising the old. Despite not having formal leadership, it is not hard to understand that the shamans in their Vanguri clans have influence over the decisions of the chieftain. Sign of the Clan The Vanguri differ in tradition from the other Chonobi when it comes to show their loyalty as origin. The Vanguri of the Ylfing clan show their loyalty as fealty to their chieftain by adorning their hair by brown beads, usually in one or two strings of hair. The Vanguri of the Wycin have various tattoos that are visible on the arms and face to show their place as loyalty to the Wycin clan. Each Vanguri can thus recognise each other or be recognised by this particular practice. Vanguri ‘Military’ War is no stranger for the Vanguri. The Cho and in particular the jarls of Birgir have relied extensively on the Vanguri. Their horsemanship led to other Chonobi adopting cavalry traditions over the centuries. Yet, their skill is the best among the Chonobi. Some Vanguri even dare to say the best in the world. Though one should notice that the Vanguri haven’t fought foes that had a huge orientation on cavalry, such as the various nomads in the Lightning country. The Vanguri have capable artisans that can craft tools and gear for war. Despite not having many resources to their disposal, the thegns and jarl of Birgir have a tradition to purchase and equip Vanguri in their retinue and forces by their own expanse. The particular preference of the Vanguri is for the lance and bow. As sidearm the axe and mace are quite general but swords are considered popular and high demand - usually due to the status symbol that swords have in Chonobi culture. Having fought in various wars and conflicts, the society and experience of the Vanguri is quite on par with many other militant clans and people. They honour feats of valour and courage on the battlefield with songs and tales. Vanguri-armour.jpg|Chainmail is highly sought after by the Vanguri for its protective attributes on the field of battle. Most of these armour are being given upon service but the Vanguri are able to forge sets of armour by themselves as well. Vanguri Guard.jpg|An example of Vanguri in the personal hird (retinue) of Cho jarls and thegns. The scale mail is a slight nudge to the name of the region where the Vanguri live. Not to forget, that it is quite protective. Vanguri War Maidens.jpg|War maidens aren't uncommon for the Vanguri, despite the profession of becoming a warrior is dominated by men. Category:Vanguri Category:Cho Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Clan